


Coming Out

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-29
Updated: 2002-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark comes out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Out

## Coming Out

by James Rellan

[]()

* * *

"I'm gay." 

As soon as all motion stopped at the dinner table, Clark realized he'd spoken aloud. Shit. 

"Son?" Jonathon Kent held the bowl of mashed potatoes spoon paused in mid-serve. 

Clark didn't dare look at his mom. "Yeah, Dad. Gay. Me." 

John glanced at Martha who, rather curiously, looked anything but surprised. 

Before anyone could say anything else, Clark rushed to get everything out. "I know I've mooned after Lana but I kissed her once and nothing. No tingles, no breathing faster, nothing. I've kissed Chloe, too. Nothing there, either. I even...'looked' in the girl's locker room. Nada." 

Clark ducked his head in embarrassment at using his powers to spy on girls. 

"Then, I noticed that I was paying attention to other guys. Checking them out during gym class. I didn't realize why at first. I thought, you know, that I was just comparing myself. But when the dreams started, I kinda got a clue. Are you mad at me?" 

Martha shot out of her seat and hugged her son. "No, Clark, we love you. We're not mad." 

John returned the spoon to the bowl and set both on the table. "Just...surprised. Are you sure, Clark? It's not unheard of to doubt your sexuality or even experiment when you're a teenager." 

Clark felt the tightness in his chest ease a bit. But his stomach clenched when he thought about the subject of his next confession. He knew how his folks would react. 

"Well, the dreams have been about one person. He's my friend and I like him. I more than like him. He's sexy, smart and funny--" 

John interrupted. "Lex." He couldn't help the angry scowl that settled on his face. If Luthor had touched his son in any inappropriate way... 

Clark turned bright red, nodded and tried not to squeeze his mother's hand too tight. 

"Clark? Has he tried to--?" John began. 

"NO!" Clark looked horrified. "No. He hasn't done anything. He doesn't even know how I feel. Besides, I don't think he'd been interested in me that way." 

Those last words were spoken with the despair that only angst-ridden teenagers are able to manage convincing his parents that Clark told the absolute truth. 

Mentally, John put the shotgun back on the shelf. 

"Are you going to tell him?" Martha asked gently stroking Clark's hair back from his face. 

"I don't know. I think Lex would be cool about it. He wouldn't turn away from me or be disgusted." Clark looked up at her. "I love him, Mom. When I think about where I'll be in the future, he's there with me. Still my best friend, if nothing else." 

John started to say something then thought better of it. He knew anything he said against Lex now would come back to haunt him later. He wisely kept his mouth shut. 

Martha gave him a look of approval over Clark's head. She knew her husband wanted nothing more than to warn Clark away from Lex. She also knew it would do no good. She'd seen the looks Clark gave his friend. She also saw what Clark had yet to see. Lex looked back with just as much interest. She knew once Clark confessed to Lex, nothing could stop them from coming together. She'd come to accept that Lex would be a part of their lives in more ways than one. She hoped that John would keep his temper under control and not drive Clark away by disapproving of Lex. Martha knew Clark would choose Lex over them. That had been harder for her to accept. 

She smiled at both her men and said, "Let's eat before everything gets cold." 

Clark almost collapsed with relief. Weeks of agonizing over how to tell them and what to tell them...and now, they were okay with it. No one freaked out. His parents still loved him. He didn't fool himself into thinking that they accepted the Lex factor. But, because they didn't disown him and throw him out of the house, Clark let himself feel a tiny bit hopeful. Now if he could just feel hopeful about Lex. 


End file.
